


Concupiscent//Dreamnotfound//

by 1NotsoStraight1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur - Freeform, dream - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1NotsoStraight1/pseuds/1NotsoStraight1
Summary: con·cu·pis·centfilled with sexual desire; lustfulGeorgenotfound, known for his Minecraft content on YouTube and his best friend, Dreamwastaken.George had gone his whole life without seeing Dreams' real face. Waiting and waiting for years, but nothing happened.When Sapnap, meets up with Dream. George is put in a state of anger, and angst.When one of his friends buys him a ticket to meet Dream, he is grateful.But when they meet, Dream’s teases,  flirts, etc,, makes things hard for George.Making him crave something he can’t have.{Based on recent events, Dream and Sapnap move it with each other.}
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Mizpah

I lived my life, as a quiet, simple person. My whole life I got good grades, had an amazing, supportive family. The last thing I had expected was for me to gain 15 million subscribers in a year. I never found anything interesting about myself, besides the fact that I wasn't half bad at video games, I never quite expected myself to become an influencer.

Having two amazing friends as well, was the best thing I could ask for. I was living my best life. Well, that was until I moved into the same house with them.

It was a colder day for Florida, temperatures dropping and rising like they usually had done. While a young man who was a popular YouTuber and streamer was on a call with his two best companions.

"How long are you from the destination?" the thick British accent was buzzed in Dream's ears.

"Uh, I dunno. An hour or less?"

"Hell dude, you've been driving for hours. How the f*ck are you still awake." Dream's voice was closer to the phone than George had expected. Though, he ignored it because, despite the fact he was happy for his two friends, he was stuck in the UK because of Covid-19.

Which made him extremely pissed and somewhat jealous, he knew that when it came his time he would get to meet his best friends. He still felt like he was being left out, though he had to be safe with the guidelines and as soon as he could get on a plane, he was going to meet his friends.

"George?" The voice felt so distant in his train of thought,

"GEORGE!!" Dreams voice screamed through the phone, scaring the hell out of the two others in the call.

"WHAT?" George yelled back in an instant after the horrific scream he had heard,

"Did you hear what we said?" Nick asked, trying to question his friend

"Uh..No? Sorry, I was zoning." George shrugged despite the fact they couldn't see him,

"Jesus George, now I have to repeat myself," Nicks said exaggerating his tone.

George chose to stay quiet most of the call, thinking about how he truly felt.

Nick made it seem like such a big deal, and it was. George had always been the one who wanted to see his face first, touch him first, at least before Nick.

He loved Nick like a brother, though he couldn't help but feel angry in a way.

Not to mention this whole moving situation came out of nowhere.

His mind drifted into thousands of thoughts. Many he didn't want to think about but still did.

The call abruptly ended, leaving the ending call noise for George to listen to. He looked at his phone, powering it off, giving up hope on ever seeing Dream.

"Dream!" Nicks scream was heard from inside the rented house,

"Nick?" Dream mumbled confused, going to look outside the window he was able to see one of his closest friends, the one who he had been friends with the longest.

Dream's eyes widened as he ran down the stairs jumping off the last two, slamming the door open he got a good view of his friend.

"Well? Do I not get a hug? That's just rude." Nick was obviously joking but he did want a hug from his friend and that is what he got.

"Why are you so tall." It wasn't much of a question, more of a statement.

"I dunno, ask some who does." Nick scoffed at his friend's answer,

"How do you feel about the house so far?" Dream smiled, looking at his friend from the couch

"It's nice, not too big, not too small." Nick shrugged,

Dream hummed at his friend's response walking into the kitchen to grab a drink, while Patches jumped onto the couch to allow Nick to pet her.

The ice clinked into his cup, then he filled it up with coke.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Nick called from the other room,

"Whatever I guess, I just thought it would be cool to meet up." Dream took a sip of his drink walking into the living room.

Nick relaxed his legs on the couch, while Dream sat on the carpet in a criss-cross position. Both unaware of how their best friend felt so alone, well for a while at least.


	2. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George struggles with the fact that he can’t be with his friends and the boy he likes. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo comfort him

"Smile for the camera, Patches!" Nick smiled looking down at the cat.  
"Got the photo?" He asked looking back up at the blonde,  
"Yessir" Dream smiled, going into twitter.  
"And, posted!" He smiled at the tweet, the one that would break the internet in 30 minutes top.  
Dream pondered for a moment, his mind drifting into other thoughts.  
"Wanna go grab some food? Im hungry," Nick said, playing with the cat  
"Sure, grab a mask" He said leaving the room,

"FUCK MY LIFE!" George practically screamed at the air,  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." Wilbur commented, on George's bed.  
"But it is, the one guy I like and I can't meet him in real life" George groaned,  
"Come on, Big man! Get ahold of yourself!" Tommy yelled through Wilburs phone,  
"He's for a point, Gogy. You can't mope around like this all quarantine." Tubbo commented,  
"Agreed, it's gonna be pointless. You'll just be in pain." Wilbur shrugged his voice so casual,   
"Exactly! You need a distraction." Tubbo said,   
"A distraction?" George said spinning around in his chair,  
"Yeah, a distraction." He felt Tubbo's smile through the phone  
"But not another person." Tommy comments,  
George just rolled his eyes at this comment,  
"There's nothing to do in this boring town." George said tapping on his desk,  
"Well, um..." The phone call fell silent,  
"Yeah. So I'm left broken hearted." George laughed, his eyes starting to water.  
Wilbur put the phone on the bed, walking over to George.  
"You'll find someone else, George." He said sitting down to see George,   
"Someone who will treat you right, someone you can touch." Wilbur smiled, George broke down,  
"Everything will be okay soon, Gogy." Tubbo spoke  
"It just takes time" Tommy finished,  
"Yeah...I know." George fell into Wilburs arms, he just wanted to disappear.  
"You'll be okay." Wilbur said sternly,

George's phone went off, he took it.  
@dream has tweeted  
"George! Don't click on that tweet-" Tommy tried,   
It was a picture of his Nick. Of Nick.  
George broke down once again, this time Wilbur slowly took the phone.  
George felt like he was in high school, getting his heart broke. Though, this hurt so much more than anything else.  
It felt like his heart was slowly getting ripped out.   
Like, he wouldn't survive after this heart break. That was impossible though, right?

"I'll help you, George."  
"Us too." Tubbo said.

But maybe, he would be alright, in the end..


End file.
